Thornn
King Claimant Thornn Messoloriha, born Prince Thornn Messoloriha was the bastard son of Prince Mattes Messoloriha (later known as King Mattes the Monstrous), and Amethyst ("Amey"), a common street urchin who first met the young Prince Mattes when attempting to steal from him. Thornn is the older brother of Akesia, Mattes and Amey's second born bastard daughter, and the father of Queen Vetrayess Halfloriha and Grayson Halfloriha (also known as "Blue Hurricane") by his Queen Wife Claimant Makexia Messoloriha (daughter of Baashbul Balk). Thornn's father was the last of the Messoloric Monarchs of the Delkish Empire, and his daughter was the first of Halfmonarchs which would go on to rule the New Delkish Empire until the time of Huron Space. Although he claimed to be the rightful heir and successor of his father, he never truly wielded power, and was completely overshadowed by his cousin Vayess Halfloriha, whose Vayessi Horde managed to reunify the remains of the dissolved Delkish Empire into a whole new country working off the governmental structure of the New Coldlands. For much of his life, Thornn would secretly take on a severely antagonistic role against his cousin, masterminding and mounting many internal rebellions against her. Although his exact identity was never found out in his lifetime, he was called by the code name "Poison Water," as it was found out that he must be someone within the empress' inner circle. History: After first meeting Amey at the age of thirteen, Mattes carried on a secret friendship with Amey for the remainder of his childhood, and eventually began a relationship with the girl when they both became young adults. Eventually, Mattes learned of an arranged marriage his mother, Queen Wife Xermosa Messoloriha ("Wall") planned for him, he secretly married Amey within Nari's Tower of the Halfhouse. His arranged marriage also went through, but he never consummated his marriage with his second wife. It was during a short period of time following his marriages that Mattes fathered Thornn and Akesia on Amey. Eventually, however, his mother learned of his secret marriage, and had it declared null and void by the Father on Earth of the Halfhouse Order, making both of his children bastards. Xermosa also kidnapped Amey, and sold her to sex traffickers within Lobtonne's walls, calling her to Mattes' face "a whore in a haystack." She was attempting to teach her son a brutal lesson, but in the end she merely brought about her own death. Mattes hired an assassin out from Parthage, and made her death look like an accident, a fact which was never discovered, but which she was aware of if only briefly before her death. Mattes told her the poison was called "the Touch of the Painted Goodlord," and that there was an antidote hidden in the room where she was poisoned, which she eventually "found." Contained inside it was a needle. "Does the cat have your tongue Amey?" — Mattes' question to Amey before realizing anything was wrong with her Within days of his mother's death he found his wife in a catatonic state within a brothel called "The Flower Garden." It was a secret establishment catering to the strange tastes of its patrons, and acquired most of its prostitutes, which were called "flowers," by the illegal means of slavery. The flowers were so-called because they were tattooed with flowers around their navels - in Amey's case an orange rose. The establishment also served as a hub for the sale of sugar, which was not illegal at the time, but highly frowned upon, and usually confiscated by the Red & Blacks. It also served as a den of poisoners. Mattes had the establishment burned to the ground, prostitution outlawed within the walls of Lobtonne, sugar outlawed, and had all of its patrons he could find hanged. Amey, unfortunately, never fully recovered. She was taken care of, and lived within Billow's Tower, where she was visited by her children and illegitimate former husband very often. Amey was mercifully put out of her misery just before the events of the Last Day of Lobtonne, perhaps Mattes' last act of sanity, or a gift from the Child With Many Names. This is the backdrop to Thornn's life. After the kidnapping of his mother, he, his father, and his sister all changed forever. Thornn consciously looked up to his father, but unconsciously blamed him for his mother's state, and began emulating the way he perceived his father to be before the kidnapping. He became strict, dutiful, and all around tried to be a good man. He was soon knighted by his queen and aunt, Settes II Messoloriha. He was one of the few in the royal family who began to see that there could be something seriously wrong with the queen, and even tried warning his father about the potential sugar addiction of his aunt. Although Mattes did care about his sister, he had become a much darker person in the wake of his wife's catatonia. He began to believe that the ends justified the means, and to that end, he knew that Settes must die, and sooner rather than later for him to take power, and fulfill his plans. At this point he had not consciously realized that his mind was being used by the Child With Many Names to set events into motion which were not part of Mattes plan. Akesia became more withdrawn after their mother's catatonia, and it seemed that Thornn was the only person that would treat her with any sympathy following this event. The light in the dark world surrounding her, for even Mattes seemed to grow to hate her meekness, and bastardry. Despite Thornn's similar origins to Akesia, he had risen to the occasion, and more than that, did not look like a member of House Wall, or in Akesia's case, a younger version of both Amey and Xermosa, the real reason that Mattes grew to hate her. Mattes would even go on to hypocritically arrange a political marriage between Akesia and Billow. Thornn was strawberry blond with a handsome face, stubble, and blue eyes. His features were an odd, but not unheard of result of combining Sefenlander and Lobott blood. After the Last Day of Lobtonne, Thornn could feel himself turning into his father. He would go on to make similarly ruthless political decisions for his own children, ordering the assassination of Sir Kalaus þier Schuenscheiner rather than let the former Great-Knight who trained under the Knight of Mayonnaise, train his daughter Vetrayess Messoloriha as a knight. At least that was what he told his daughter. He also told her that he meant to protect her from the harshness of the world in the wake of Grayson Halfloriha's kidnapping. In reality, Thornn only ordered that assassination because Kalaus was a spy for the Sayerthenners, and if anybody learned that he knew that, then his son's life was in immense danger. Thornn's wife was Makexia Balk, daughter of Baashbul Balk, a major opponent of Ayeson Garlcutter AND the Far West, an ally of Sayerthenn. Thornn knew war was coming, and sought to keep his spy networks (which were given to him by Balk), secret, and out of the control of the Vayessi Horde. Kalaus did not die because of sexism, but instead so that Grayson could live, and so that the Doom War could be won by whosoever Thornn's daughter chose to fight for. Category:Bastards Category:Characters Category:History Category:Doom War Category:Delkish Monarchs